


My Very Own Whirlpool

by Chippy036



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: AU, F/F, Mom!Jo, Oustder!Katniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna has just been pushed back into the dating scene by her only friends left. Can she live through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Very Own Whirlpool

Johanna walked up to her best friend's, Finnick Odair, house. She knocked on the door after a night out that he and Annie forced on her. So what if she hasn't been on a date! She is a very well capable mother that can get a date, just she doesn't want to. Jo has been divorced from a very bad and dangerous marriage. It was seen in court when her daughter was being taken away, because of an uproar, screaming 'Mommy didn't do anything wrong! Mommy wanted me safe!' over and over to the judge, the jury and the lawyers. Finnick opened the door with that smirk that sge wanted to punch right now, but she had a princess to hug first. "Mommy! How was your friend's birthday?" Jo almost forgot that Annie told Lizzy she was going to a birthday. "Oh just so much fun, but how was Uncle Finn and Aunt Annie? 'Cuz y'know about the special mission right?" Lizzy looked over to Finnick and Annie with squinted eyes and quitely responded to Jo. "You were right, they are too happy to be humans. We should call Area 51 when we get home." Annie was puzzled, "HEY!" Finnick smiled even bigger. "If you get home that is", Annie smacked him hard, "Don't encourage those two even more!" 

Liz held Jo's hand and found writing on her wrist, "Mommy why do you have marker on your wrist? You said it was not allowed on skin." Jo turned beet red at Finnick's desire to push more on this new subject, "Yes test subject 286449 what is this writing of?" Quickly grabbing her wrist reading, Call/Text me <3, K. Annoe pinched his ear, "I THOUGHT I SAID STOP ENCOURAGING THE ALIEN ACCUSATION!" Lizzy's eyes went wide and she ran to the door, "MISSION COMPROMISED! ABORT, ABORT!"

\----------

Jo was now sitting on the couch going back and forth if she should text or not. She couldn't call brcause Lizzy becomes very intreseted in talking on phones. Six year olds God! Jo quickly sent 'hi'and a tganks for a good time. In truth she really needed it, and after this new letter about how Gale should see his daughter with enough bullshit that could make ger garden grow for years. Lizzy snuck up on her and hugged her. "What's up, Baby?" Jo rubbed her back. "I-if you want to go out and meet someone, I am okay with it." Jo was very surprised at this. "What makes you say that?" She shrugged at Jo, "Well aung Annie was talking to a friend on the phone about people going out makes them happy...." Jo could not take this anymore. "I am perfectly happy with just you, sweetheart!" After that her phone vibrated. A response to her text. 'Oh god....'

\-------------

Johanna has been texting back and forth all week with Katniss Everdeen. The youbg woman she met during her night out. Jo never really considered, well being gay, but talking and flirting with Katniss never had that label it was just, right? Jo felt really bad about not telling Lizzy about Katniss and vice versa. Could she even tell them? Would Katniss find it ok? Would she be turned off? Lizzy gave her premission and.....she never said man, she said 'someone' so maybe talking to her about Katniss would be okay after all. Katniss had just sent a very cute- funny, a very funny face, that conquincidence had it also made her heart flutter. 

Jo: well lookie here we have a smart-ass!

Kat: more like a sexy-ass <3 

A picture of Katniss' butt in very tight pants popped up and Johanna almost lost it. 'Would you like to meet up again?' She texted and paced around the room untill she recieved an answer. 

_Only if it's a date, Mason! ;p_


End file.
